


Scars on our Tongues

by Belleonia, SweetenShiba



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arguing, Awkward Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Peter Parker, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleonia/pseuds/Belleonia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetenShiba/pseuds/SweetenShiba
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first work, so I'm hoping I can do this properly. There will be a suprise for this chapter that I don't think too many of you will like, but the story must go on. Enjoy!





	1. Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work, so I'm hoping I can do this properly. There will be a suprise for this chapter that I don't think too many of you will like, but the story must go on. Enjoy!

Alone. Peter was undoubtedly alone. Darkness was all around him, with no exit in sight. Clamping his eyes shut, he told himself it was gonna be okay. But now,  all he could feel were the eyes on him. Blood stained his hands.  _ 'She’s gonna be fine, Peter’ _  he told himself again. It took all he had not to cry, but it just hurt.  **Everything** hurt. As he sat in the cold, quiet waiting room, he tried to put together what happened in the last thirty minutes:

 

_ Peter’s desperate search for coffee had finally came to an end. Sure, he was on the outskirts of the city, but at least he was going to get some caffeine in his system. He placed his order and sat down at the nearest table.  _

 

_ It was a quiet night for New York City. It was almost unsettling. _

 

_ Just as Peter was about to put his earbuds in, a scream pierced the air. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up. Peter whipped his head up to look for the source. Something wasn’t right. That scream...that voice. Why was that voice so familiar?  _

 

_ Peter instantly forgot about his coffee and abruptly left the shop. His fast walk turned into a jog, then to a light sprint. He ran down the sidewalk as he felt the rain drop onto his head. The glowing neon and car lights set a path for him, the only thing guiding him to the voice.  _

 

_ That voice was like a broken record, playing over and over again inside of his head. Why did he know that voice so well? He tried to piece together who it was over and over again, coming to no answer. He felt a twinge of fear spike inside his brain. He ran faster. He could feel the fear taking over. He pushed himself to find who he feared most. Who he loved the most.  _

 

_ Peter stopped as soon as he saw the carnage. Glass was everywhere. Peter no longer needed the caffeine. This was enough. He rushed himself over to the car to find any people who were injured.  _

 

_ “...May?” _

 

__ _ Peter felt panic surge through him. She was unconscious. Why did she have to be unconscious? Peter slowly reached into the inside of the car to unlock the door. Once he heard the click, Peter opened the door carefully. _

 

_ Peter turned off the car and carefully unbuckled her seat belt. Aunt May...she was all he had left. He dialed for the police, and with utmost care, he lifted her out of the car. And he waited. That was all he could do.   
_

 

__ So, here he was. In the waiting room. Bad thoughts flooded Peter’s mind. ‘ _ You fucked up. You could have done more. She is all you have. If she’s gone, you’ll blame yourself forever. You should have done more. You should have fixed it. She loved you and you weren’t there for her. You messed up Peter. You fucking messed up.’  _ Tears fell down Peter’s face. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. He slowly made his way up to the reception desk.

 

“Could I see May Parker?”, Peter asked almost breathlessly. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. The receptionist typed a couple of words, presumably her name, before answering with a nonchalant tone.

 

“Mrs. Parker is undergoing surgery at the moment. Please check back with us in the morning.”

 

“Please.” Peter pleaded. He felt more tears welling up in his eyes. He needed May. He couldn’t go home right now. She needed him. The receptionist looked up at Peter, and saw the desperation in his eyes, along with a swipe of blood across his face.

 

“While I’m sure you’d want to stay here right now, I think it’d be best if you got some rest and some food in your stomach. A shower would do you well too. Check back in with us in the morning. I’m sure she will be just fine.”

 

Peter’s head hung low as he exited the hospital. He knew the receptionist was right. He knew she was right. May Parker was going to be alright. She was. She was...

 

Peter stumbled into the apartment, almost falling flat on his face. He shucked off his jacket and proceeded to the shower. Peter locked the bathroom door, and before stripping, he looked long and hard into the mirror. Peter was absolutely covered in his aunt’s blood. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. Peter took off his clothes and carefully folded them before laying them on the sink.

 

The almost scalding water cascaded down Peter’s body. He watched the blood rinse off of his body, and he was almost relieved. Except for the fact that it was his aunt’s blood, he felt a bit better about the situation. He felt cleaner. The shower was like an escape for him. It was like paradise. He stayed until the hot water faded.

 

Peter turned off the shower and stepped out and watched the steam fog up the mirror. He was almost glad we wouldn’t be able to look at himself again. Before leaving the bathroom, he stared at the clothes on the sink. He padded out into the hallway and made his way to his room.

 

Peter watched his towel fall to the ground and put on his night clothes. He wasn’t going to get sleep tonight.

 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

9 A.M.: The rain had finally stopped. Peter was still a bit jittery from the night before, but he was functional. Peter put his clothes on and grabbed his wallet before finally leaving the apartment. He made a quick jog over to the hospital, trying not to accidentally bump into anyone. 

 

The revolving door didn’t seem to be fast enough for Peter. He was hopeful. May was fine. He made his way over to the reception desk once again and met the eyes of the same woman he saw last night.

 

“Can I see May Parker?” he asked calmly.

 

“I'm sorry, sir. May Parker passed away at last night during her surgery. There was nothing we could do.” the receptionist apologized.

 

“...What?” was all Peter could reply.

 


	2. Blurryface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is moved into the Avengers household, which doesn't turn out too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bad things happen in this chapter. But it'll be okay! And I am completely sorry for this delay! I had some personal issues going on that I needed to address, but now that I have my time back, I can produce more of this! I am completely surprised that people even took the time to read this, and I will be continuing this story! Not so long of a delay this time, I promise. I'll be uploading either once or twice a week.

The next few weeks were a blur for Peter. Everyone seemed to have everything figured out except for him. Hell, Peter could hardly put together what happened at the funeral. He felt...nothing. Nothing could fill the hole in his heart that May had made.

“So, kid, what do you feel like doing today?” Tony asked.

Steve and Tony had decided to take Peter in the day after May had passed away. They knew Peter couldn’t deal with this on his own. No one deserved to. So, here he was. Silence was all Tony received.

“C'mon Pete, we can’t just sit around in the house all day. Let’s do something! Anything you'd like!” Steve added. “We could go to one of those institutes of technology, right? You like those?”

There was a bit of silence before Peter finally spoke.

“Whatever you guys want is fine...” Peter said in almost a whisper. His response sounded so pitiful. So abandoned.

Tony and Steve exchanged a glance before both looking at Peter.

“Okay kid, lets just get some breakfast in first. I’m dying for some pancakes.” Tony said with a slight grin, winking flirtatiously at Steve.

Steve rolls his eyes, then pecks Tony on the forehead before heading to the kitchen.

Tony watches Steve leave and then turns his gaze to Peter. He walks towards the kid and takes a seat beside him.

“Hey Pete. I know things are tough right now for you. They were for me as well. I was about your age when my parents died as well. I’ve been in your boots before, too. I just wanted to let you know that I’m here for you. Whatever you need, Pete.” 

Tony felt weird opening up about himself, but he felt that it was what Peter needed. Peter reminded Tony of himself constantly, from his tech to his goofy personality. Sure, Tony had been a bit cockier in his younger ages, but so what? He saw Peter crack a small smile and knew that it made the kid feel better.

“ Thanks, Tony. I’m not really hungry right now… Can I go to my room?” Peter asked, trying not to sound rude. 

"Sure, kiddo. We’ll save a plate for you. Go get some rest.” Tony said before kissing Peter on the forehead. “Love ya, kiddo.”

Peter hugs Tony before making his way back to his room. It was going to get better. It had to.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
There were a couple perks to living in the Avengers headquarters. Technology was a big plus, but the showers was amazing. He could stay inside that safe haven for hours at a time. It seemed to wash away all the pain and sadness that seemed to seep out of him. It gave him hope. Hope that seemed so far away, but it was in arms reach. Everything was going to be okay.

Half of Peter thought he only liked these showers because it replaced what he was missing in his life. He knew he needed someone. It was only a matter of time before he would find someone. The heats were always hard to handle, but they were okay because May was there to help him. Always there to give him water and food and whatever he needed post-heat. Now with May gone, he was incredibly vulnerable. He needed someone he trusted to share this heat with. He just needed to come back out of the shell that had protected him for these past few weeks. 

Peter had been told he was an omega when he was fairly little. What did that mean for Peter, though? He’d been with female alphas before, but with his heats, it was really hard to handle. He felt...well...empty. He didn’t know how to feel about males. He hadn't opposed the option of being bisexual, but he’d never actually tested it out, either. He was curious though. Really curious. 

Peter made a promise to himself. He needed to get out of this slump. He couldn’t go on like this. It was really starting to affect his livelihood. It had been 3 weeks. Aunt May wouldn’t approve of this. Peter scrubbed at his body furiously, getting any dirt or grime or any feelings of sadness off of him. This slump needed to come to an end. He dried himself off, put on some sleep clothes, and bounded down the stair to eat some pancakes.

Peter made it to the bottom of the staircase before recognizing the yelling in the living room.

“Tony, listen, we can’t take Peter on this mission. He’s still recovering from her death, and if he lashes out, who knows what could happen?” Steve said cautiously.

“Are you serious, Steve? Are you fucking serious? He’s our kid, not some lab rat that I made! And we can’t leave him here alone. He needs us right now. You know how he’s been feeling these past weeks. He looks miserable. Like someone's stepped on him! I just want him to be happy!”

“I'm not saying that he's some lab rat. I'm saying that if we take him on this mission, it might hurt him even more. You know that bringing him to HQ was never a good idea in the first place.”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?”

“I mean… well…”

"No Steve, what do you mean 'It wasn't a good idea'. What do you fucking mean by that?!” Tony raised his voice.

“I know you probably don't understand but he's a kid. You need to listen to the facts, Tony. He needs a normal life. He needs some peace. That’s probably why he even rejected us when you asked him to join the Avengers. ‘Just a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man’, right? You remember that, right? He wants a normal life. He needs some independence, and this isn’t helping him.”

“He doesn't need independence. Hell, his chance for a normal life ended when he got bit by that spider. What he needs is supportive parents. We're all that's left for him. And no matter how much stress this puts on us we need to be here for him. Because that's how he's gonna get better."

“......Peter?”

Tony turned his head around to see what Steve was staring at. Peter. Was he listening this whole time?

“Independence.” Peter said. It tasted like acid in his mouth. He repeated. “Independence. Sure.” he said. He ran to his room. 

“Peter, wait!” Steve shouted, but Peter was already gone.


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel terrible about leaving you guys for so long, so I'm posting an extra chapter! Enjoy!

It didn’t take long for Peter to pack. ‘Just the essentials.’ He repeated.

He grabbed his toothbrush from his separate bathroom, along with any more toiletries that he had, with his suppressants. His passport was also needed, so he packed that as well. He threw them into the small book bag that he was packing. He packed two outfits along with some night clothes. He was thankful for his tiny refrigerator and took multiple water bottles and snacks that he would need for his trip. He tucked two water bottles in the sides of the book bag and packed all of the snacks in the front pocket. He threw his wallet in his bag and zipped up the bag. He hadn’t used the suit since before May’s death, but he felt it was essential now. He changed into the suit and put on the backpack.

He could still hear Steve and Tony banging on the door when he climbed out the window. Sure, it hurt. But it’d pass eventually, like it did with May’s passing. He webbed a building and started to swing.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
It didn’t take him long to arrive at the airport. Peter knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to show up full suit, but he was past caring at this point. If he was going to leave his past behind, he might as well do it in style. He made his way up to the desk and asked when the soonest flight to Montreal was and if he could get tickets to it. It wasn’t that far away, but it was far enough and it wouldn’t cost too much.

“I'm sorry sir but we don’t have any more ti-” the lady looked up to see the red and blue suit and instantly changed her previous sentence “ckets to give to anyone but we could probably work something out for you.” 

Peter was a bit embarrassed but nodded his head in agreement.

“Yes. Please. Thank you.”

As soon as Peter received his ticket from the woman, he thanked her and headed to the plane. He could finally get away from the train wreck that became New York City. He was ready to leave everything behind. The plane began to lift off. 

“No turning back" Peter said. 

 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
It didn’t take long for the plane to get to Montreal. In fact, it felt like 30 minutes. Well...his depleted snack supply said otherwise. But that was okay! He had money. A good amount, actually. There was actually a perk to having a billionaire as a parent, and that was the endless amount of money that was being handed to him. 

Peter cleared out of the plane fairly easily, as passengers didn’t want to get in the way of a ‘superhero’. Peter always found it odd that people treated heroes different from normal people. They were basically the same! Just, you know, saving people and stuff.

 

Peter made his way out of the airport, making sure to restock his snack supply before actually leaving. Peter made his way over to the desk to change his currency and then went outside.  
The air smelled fairly different than it did in NYC. ‘Less toxic’ , Peter thought, and then quickly hailed a taxi. As soon as one arrived, he put his bag in before quickly hopping in. 

“Can you take me to the nicest, nearest hotel please?” Peter asked nicely, not hoping to cause any trouble on his first day in a new place.

“Got it.”and with that the taxi driver pulled out into traffic.  
-  
-  
-  
-

-  
-  
-  
A good 20 minutes later, Peter arrived at his hotel.

“That’ll be 30 bucks, please” the driver said as he pulled to a halt.

Peter paid the man and thanked him before walking into the hotel. It looked great, but he knew he wasn’t going to stay long, so he asked for a small room for one night. 

“Enjoy your stay!” she said as she handed Peter the key card.

Peter made his way to his room, unlocked the door, threw his bag down and laid down on the bed. ‘Numb’ was all Peter could think, all he could feel before he passing out on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that these chapters are really short, but things will pick up in the next chapter, so prepare for that!


End file.
